Butterfly Priestess
by Akamery
Summary: Shino crosses paths with a runaway priestess who uses butterflies. One thing leads to another, and they all spiral together. What shall become of theses two newly-found lovers? ShinoOC :ch5 up up:
1. Meeting

Meeting

Shino had popped in, one of the only shinobi who had decided to become a loner, no one grabbing his heart yet. Do to everyone else's children constantly either breaking them or taking them off, he had stopped wearing his glasses. He saw his two students, Eiji and Kuroi, and blinked, "I didn't get a chance to talk to you two, how was the Exams?" he asked, "Gomen, I just got back from my mission."

"Shino-sensei! It went quite well for me, I met a new friend!" Kuroi said brightly.

Shino nodded, "Great to hear. What about you, Eiji?" he asked.

Eiji shrugged slightly. "It went well, but Kyo's link is kind of putting me down...excuse me, Sensei, but my father needs to know about a man that has been stocking Kuroi's mother."

Sarrina turned to Shino with a smile. "Shino-kun! How did your mission go?"

Shino held the door open for Eiji and then walked to Sarrina, "It was a bit...intense, but everything went well." He watched as Sakura turned the corner, Kuroi and Sasuke trailing behind her, "I wanted to say high to Sakura since she works here a lot and gets rather lonely. Lee over did it again in training, too, so I wanted to check on his progress." He looked back at her, "So why are you here, anyway?" he asked concerned.

"Gaara and I originally only here for the finals in the exams, but then Sasuke sent word to me that I needed to see someone. That someone turned out to be my sister whom I'd thought had died long time ago. She was still weak from running from a man named Yutaka, and she collapsed. I came here with Sasuke, Kuroi, and Eiji while Gaara went to speck with Naruto." Sarrina explained before bowing politely. "It was wonderful to see you again, Shino-kun."

Shino nodded, "Is that so? I'm glad you met your sister again, and I'm sure Naruto will look into Yutaka. Everything will be fine, Sarrina, I'm sure," he bowed to her again and then paused, "How do you do it?"

"Do what, Shino-kun?" Sarrina asked curious.

"Love?" Shino asked, "I'd like to know that feeling one day," he shrugged, "But it seems so sticky and fickle."

Sarrina smiled softly and placed her hand on his shoulder. "It is, my friend. The key to it is be honest and try to tell your loved ones that you care about them at least twice a day or once if you do not have enough time."

Shino smiled gently, "Do you think I'll find her? The one to call mine?" he asked softly, "I know some people just never meet their life."

"I don't think, I _know_ you will find someone. If you want to say hi to everyone else, you probably need to go. I need to find Gaara anyway." Sarrina said, patting his shoulder. "I think I hear Sakura down the hall."

Shino nodded, "I was thinking about stopping at Eri's restaurant to check in on how Ino and Choji's last mission went." He heard Sakura as well, "Just before I left, there was another newcomer. Do you know anything about the person?"

"No...I'll check in on it for you if you want." Sarrina stated rather slowly, praying that that person wasn't Yutaka.

Shino shrugged but then looked up as a white butterfly passed him. He smiled and let it land on his finger,

"A butterfly  
It's life so fleeting  
We can only try  
To guess it's meaning  
Wondering about colors and life  
We admire it from afar  
Only to remember  
Only to cry  
Only to let  
Our tears just dry  
Once the Fates bet  
Once it meats strife  
Leaves the world forever."

He opened the door and let the butterfly fly off, smiling gently as it disappeared off into the sky.

Sakura and Cho had just heard Shino recite that poem and the pink-haired woman cooed, "Awww! Shino, I didn't know you were a poet!"

Shino blushed furiously, "Erm…I can be when the moment strikes me..." he admitted, "Not as often as I'd like, though…"

Cho blushed at the male, "Thank you for letting her out, she's been looking down for a few days."

Shino smiled gently, "Of course. I've never seen you around before, are you the newcomer that arrived a week ago?" he asked gently.

Cho recoiled slightly at the question. Of course a village like Konoha people would notice if she was a newcomer. "...Yes, I hoped to start a new life here."

Shino smiled and went over to her, gently tilting her head up so he could see her eyes. Since he had gotten rid of the habit of wearing his glasses, he had taken up the new habit of making sure everyone he spoke to looked him in the eye, and he would do the same with them.

He felt something rip at his chest at the contact, but he kept his cool, "I'm about to head on my way to one of my old student's restaurants, care to join me? I am free from any missions right now, so I can show you around while I'm at it and the sun is still up."

Cho swallowed a bit to moisten her suddenly dry throat. Her heart raced like the wings of her beloved insects. Who was this man?

Before the secret priestess could answer, she noticed a tiny black dot on the man's cheek. Curiously, Cho reached out a hand to touch the spot, however the spot moved. She recoiled once more. That was a bug! Could he be sent by her family to bring her back? No. Calm down.

"I would…love to." Cho struggled, her face flushing for unknown reasons.

Shino swallowed thickly and let out a breathy chuckle, "The Aburame clan uses bugs, I hope you don't mind," he placed a gentle hand on her back and lead her out of the hospital, first taking her for a walk down passed the Ramen shop and he waved when the older did before continuing on, "Gomen, where are my manners? I forgot introductions!"

Shino palmed his forehead and then paused in his step looking down at her, suddenly admiring how her hair glistened metallic shades of red, orange, yellow, purple and pink yet it stained mainly black. He shook himself before smiling and holding out his hand, "My name is Aburame Shino, what yours might be?"

He spotted Eiji darting into the restaurant a ways down but shook it off as he looked back at the petite but well structured and wonderfully curved woman in front of him. Gaw, where had his mind gone?! He beat himself mentally before smiling brightly at her.

Wonderful. Now she needed to make up a name. The Aburame had history with the Aimi Clan. No, no, no!

"I am Cho……Cho Ayano." Cho managed to say, and before Shino could speck she continued, "What is the food like at this restaurant you are taking me to?" Not a moment passed when one of her favorite butterflies, Blue Morph butterfly, fluttered to her shoulder. Cho smiled at the welcomed friend before turning her attention back to those stunning chocolate eyes.


	2. High Priestess

High Priestess

Shino did not miss the hesitance in her saying her full name. Being the stubborn person he was, he told himself he would figure it out later. As for now, he didn't want to scare such a beautiful woman away. Smiling, he took her hand and finished walking her to the door, "There's quite an array of foods. Barbecue, spicy, mild, tofu," he shrugged, "You name it, Eri makes it. Since she's not old enough to run it by herself, she works with her mother, Ino, who also owns a flower shop, but they go back and forth between so not to neglect either work. They always have the restaurant going on weekends, though.

Shino frowned at himself as he opened the door for her. Why was he rambling on about nonsense? He was about to contemplate it further when Eri and Eiji ran Cho over. He was quick to catch her, and he looked sternly at his ex-student and current student, "Eiji, Eri, care to explain why you were in such a rush you knocked a woman down?" he stood Cho on her feet, but kept his hands on her shoulders unconsciously.

Eri blushed furiously, "Sumimasen! I've been summoned by Naruto for an important mission about a missing ninja."

"Eri, you're not a ninja anymore," Shino frowned, "Why...?"

"Because, Shino-sensei, I can track, and I was a ninja for a little while," Eri smiled, "It gives me a chance to help Kuroi, and thank her."

Shino knew Eri meant thanking Kuroi for helping Eiji out of his shell. He just sighed, "Is your mother still running the restaurant?" he prayed his luck wasn't running out.

"Yup! Though since she's the only one it's going to close down in about an hour," Eri frowned softly and played with the hem of her orange dress.

Shino wanted to hit something, but kept his cool, "Be careful, alright?" Eri and Eiji just nodded before dashing off. He looked at Cho, "Since the restaurant's not an option, how about I take you somewhere even better?"

"You just keep taking me around. I hope you are not trying anything." Cho teased halfheartedly. She honestly hoped that he wasn't sent after her.

Shino shook his head, "Is it so bad I just want to show you the best of Konoha?" He realized his hands were still on her shoulders and tilted his head, his expression puzzled. He was not one for shyness. If he liked doing something he did it, and holding Cho was quite comforting to him. He shifted so he could still hold her, but he could walk beside her. His arm secure around her shoulders, he started walking towards the gates only five minutes away.

"Cho, if I'm embarrassing you, just say so and I'll stop," Shino said politely, "The last thing I want is to make you feel uncomfortable," he smiled as the butterflies landed on his hand and the hood he had up. He decided it was a warm day, and the clouds were rolling in for a thunderstorm, so he would have no chance of getting sunburned, or if he did it would be light undamaging to his insects.

He took off his hood with his free hand and ran a hand through his hair, sighing contently as the warmth of the sun hit his face. He gasped softly and paused midstride as a butterfly found the soft skin it could break through. The butterfly itself didn't go in, but she laid her eggs and then, since butterflies never lived long after birth, it flew away weakly, disappearing through an alleyway.

Shino smiled briefly at Cho, "Care to wait here? I'll…I'll be right back. Look through the jewelry shop," he motioned to the one he spoke of, next to them, and then he stumbled to the alleyway himself. His kikachū were going crazy! He pulled his hood up and slid against the alley wall. Generally it took lots of time before a caterpillar turned into an adult, but with the way his Kikai were reacting, the time was quickened to about five minutes.

Weird things happened inside him he was only used to his Kikai doing, not Kikai coupled with butterfly. It…made quite the interesting combo. After a good fifteen minutes, his body calmed down and he took deep breaths. Now his body not only had regular Kaki, but tiny butterflies and the butterfly/Kikai mix. As of the moment, he cared not what they could do. He let the cycle continued as it always did throughout his years of life, having gotten used to the new flutters of literal butterflies in his stomach, as well as other places the insects could access.

Shino sighed and took his hood down, finding he was a bit more tolerable of the sun. Smiling he went into the jewelry shop, finding Cho looking through the butterfly section where there were butterfly earrings of all sorts and also tons of rings and necklace, even bracelets and charms. Noting Cho did indeed have a charm bracelet, he spotted a particular one he liked and bought it when Cho wasn't looking.

"Having fun?" he teased her making her jump and fall into him when she tripped, "I'll take that surprised jump as a yes." He felt his body grow warm, but it was soothing, a small hum throughout his body which relaxed him everywhere. Shino stood her straight, "Let's go. Where I want to take you is only fifteen minutes away."

Cho tilted her head slightly as she watched Shino leave. Feeling a bit awkward, she slipped into the jewelry store. All around her were many lovely trinkets and such, but something caught her eyes. Neon colors and even dull colors, all were painted on wings of butterflies. Necklaces, rings, everything possible had butterflies. Instantly intrigued, Cho wondered through the rows of tables and shelves.

She paused upon seeing a lovely designed jewelry box. The box itself was made of ebony wood with graceful white flowers painted onto the wood. On top of the box was a metal butterfly with neon blue painted glass wings. The butterfly was in fact her favorite kind, the blue morph butterfly. When she had lived with her family outside of Konoha, she had a box like it, however it along with her other passions were burned as punishment for refusing the 'honor' of being the High Priestess. 

***Flashback***

Her bare feet padded down the center row of the family temple. Columns lined the aisle every five feet on either side. The smell of chocolate incense filled her senses as she stepped ever closer to the faceless statue her mother insisted on being a 'Superior One'. Truth be told, Cho never had believed the teachings seeing how there were too many unanswered questions. But that no longer mattered. After tonight, she would be the new High Priestess, the greatest honor to be given to a female in her clan.

And as with more honors in her clan, there was a price to pay. She could no longer be herself. She must act exactly the way she is told or it would be a disgrace. Also she was to be forced to marry a High Priest right after the ceremony. She despised this, but she had no power to stop it.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Cho reached the faceless statue. Her mother, Mariko (true village child), stepped from behind the statue holding… Oh no. In Mariko's hands was a jar of her precious butterflies. They fluttered around in their nervous, scared way.

"My daughter, you have passed the Trail of Hunger by lasting a month without eating any form of food. You passed the trail of silence by not speaking for a year. Now one last trail stands in the way of your honor and birth right." Her voice was a fake honey that she had learned long ago to see passed, "The last trail is the Trail of Fire."

The name alone hinted at the conditions of the trail. Cho kept glancing at the jar as her mother continued.

"For this trail you will…burn these insects as a sacrifice to the Superior One." the words filled the young priestess with heart stopping terror.

She swallowed dryly as she took the jar from her mother's hands. The High Priest that she was to marry smiled as he lit the altar where she was to murder her lovely friends.

She crept to the altar, her mind racing. How was she supposed to do this? She wasn't. She glanced at the side door not but seven feet away.

"They are just insects, my dear." her mother stated, beginning to become annoyed.

"Of course mother…" She readied herself and said, "But they are my friends and I do not want to be High Priestess!"

She bolted away with the jar in her arms. Her mother's screams of outrage were the last memory of that horrid tomb. She watched from the woods as her mother throw every last bit of Cho's possessions into a raging fire. 

***End of Flashback***

Her hand brushed against the box in a dreamy state. She jumped as Shino's voice suddenly came from behind her.

Cho blushed at her clumsiness, and nodded. "Of course, I was just admiring this jewelry box. I had one like it once…Never mind me, though. Lead the way."

Shino noticed the way Cho had fingered the box and did not miss how she reluctantly pulled away from it. With a quick glance Shino saw the clerk smile proudly at him and then take the box as they were leaving, placing it behind the counter in a metallic maroon present box, one to be used when the time was right.

The Aburame led Cho out the door, and once passed the gate he took her hand and sped up, "I'm so very glad the sun is setting, it's even more beautiful at night," he smiled back at her as he lead her through the trees. He didn't understand why but he felt every fiber of himself and his insects straining to make her happy, "Cho, will you make a small promise to me?" he asked and paused after the time had passed, but he purposely took longer, taking her up a slightly steep incline, "This place is special…pure, untouched by any war that ever passed through here."

Cho, whom until then had been smiling, stopped, dropping Shino's hand. If it was untouched by war, she shouldn't go there. Even though she dishonored her family, they were willing to do harm to find her. She refused to bring war to an untouched area.

"Forgive me, but I can't…I…I just can't-" Cho pleaded slightly; however, she stopped when she watched as a flutter of butterflies floated passed her towards where Shino was leading her. One landed on her shoulder before continuing on.

Shino felt things click. The mission he had gone on, right after the newcomer had come to Konoha. He had been asked if he knew of any strangers, but instead of being honest, he lied and said he hadn't known. That was before he even found her. Now all his insects told him he needed to do everything in his power to protect her. He caught her hand again, holding it firmly but gently. Enough she couldn't pull away, but she would not be harmed, "Though insects are fickle, it doesn't mean my clan is the same. At least, I'm not the same. I had been talking to a friend of mine about love, and I had been wondering if I would find it."

Shino saw her eyes widen, "I'm not the type to beat around the bush when all the signs are so obvious to me. One of your butterflies hatched her eggs within me, now not only do I have butterflies, but a mixed breed as well as original Kikai. They're all straining towards you. Since my eyes met yours I felt this driving urge to make you smile, to make sure you were alright."

He didn't miss her frightened expression, "I just know what I feel, what I'm seeing and sensing," he soothed quickly, "You can trust me. Want to know why? Because my mission was to overlook the Aimi High priestess ceremony, but I had my days mixed up and arrived there late. The place was burned to the ground, and they questioned me ruthlessly. They even asked if there was a newcomer before I came." He let her go, watching her stumble, "I lied, and told them no."

Shino shrugged, "I know who you are, I figured it out when you stalled before. I still wanted to bring you here."

Cho turned her back to him. Every fiber of her being told her that he was being honest, but did she want him hurt? Was she even ready to being in a relationship with someone? Her heart screamed yes, but her mind whispered a nagging no.

"…How do I know that you aren't lying to take me back? I need proof before you try anything. I never want to go back to that place with faceless statues and trails of fire. I can't go back. I _won't_ go back." Cho's voice cracked as her emotions ran wild.

Shino studied her for the longest time before he gently pulled her along again, and they reached the top of the hill where there was a river flowing into a waterfall. He lead her along a barely worn path and stopped again, turning back to watch her as the sun set behind the horizon, pitching them in darkness except for a mesmerizing blue-green glow behind the bushes and trees.

He smiled at her, "I dislike repeating myself, Cho, though I understand your worry. I won't put your in danger, at least not on purpose. I will protect you, and if protecting you means keeping you away from the Aimi village and those who hunt you, though it may cost me, I'll do it. You do not have to go back if your will to be away from it is so strong."

Shino sighed and held out his hand, where one of each kind of insect in his body flew out and to her, "Look…the butterflies are from you, and Kikai are mine. Look at what they created, Cho." There were some which looked like butterflies but the long body was covered in the armored shell of the Kikai. Then there were others that looked like regular Kikai but were colorful like a butterfly.

"I have no proof besides these amazing creations I didn't know could exist, and I have only the promise of my words and actions," Shino smiled sadly, "You don't have to trust me, just have a small bit of faith in me and my abilities, choudai?" he asked softly, "Give me that small fraction of faith, and I'll show you my sanctuary. I'll show you it anyway, but it'd be nice…to have some confidence in where any of this is going."

Cho gasped at the insects, holding out a finger to a butterfly that flew around her. It landed on her finger as light and soft as silk. "Beautiful..." she slowly moved her hand towards her face and kissed the wings of the strange, yet elegant, butterfly. A small shock slipped throughout her body. She shuddered, before turning her attention back to Shino.

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's I'm not sure if I should...I don't want you to get hurt. Do you know what the punishment for _speaking_ to a High Priestess without permission or being family is? It is thirty lashings with whips that have curved blades tied to the three ends. Your family may have a history with mine, but you do not know our ways." Cho winced, remembering on more than once she was forced to watch as some poor person was whipped. "I don't want anything like that to happen to you. I believe every word you said, but I…I cannot allow you to be harmed."

Shino smiled calmly, "Ah, but you're not a High Priestess, now are you?" he had felt the shock Cho had gained from the small kiss, and he steadily allowed more to land on her, lightly brushing their wings on her skin. He closed his eyes as he walked towards her, stopping only by feel alone when he sensed he was a foot away, "You completed all the trials except the last one, and ran. Technically, you're now a Rogue." He smirked gently and circled her, stopping behind her and he gently pushed her forward to the arch of tree branches, the veil of vines their only obstacle.

"Cho…this is a sanctuary. All things are void except emotions, the most basic instincts," He nuzzled the nape of her neck, "Step forward, and enter complete safety."

Cho glanced over her shoulder at the male before taking a step forward.


	3. Sanctuary

Sanctuary

Shino watched proudly as Cho's face alighted in pure wonderment. He quickly stepped in and closed the veil, the light of this place not meant for the outside world. The canopy above them rustled, and he grinned, "Farther, to the lagoon," he murmured and guided her down the natural rocky steps, the waterfall off to their side. The water sparkled and glowed its unique aquamarine color, and the light from that created the emerald radiance in the many plants.

Cho let out a shaky breath. It was so beautiful. Slightly reaching behind her, Cho took Shino's hand. It felt right.

"How did you find such a place?" Cho asked breathlessly.

Shino smiled softly, "I was hurt from a mission many years ago, and i had been shoved into the river. The river lead me here through the waterfall. _They_ saved me."

As soon as he said "they" the canopy shifted and a burst of glowing wings burst down like fireworks. Shades of green, blue, pink, purple, yellow and orange floated down all around them. They were butterflies, the purest kind. There were only two white butterflies.

Cho's heart stopped for a moment before beating furiously. She turned to Shino with a wide grin. "You are truly amazing! They are beautiful!" she praised, pulling the insect ninja into a close hug before hurrying into the center of the elegant creatures. She laughed and giggled when one or two or more laid on her before flying off again.

"He's true," the whispers whisked by her ear, "He'll protect you…he'll love you…care for you…he'll save you from them…confide in him…he will not hurt you…" the voiced continued on, "He's the one…"

Shino heard nothing of what they said to Cho, only what they said to him.

"She's the one…the one you seek…don't hold back…"

"But she'll run, it's too fast…" Shino frowned as he whispered back.

"You both have felt it…The connection with your Kikai have been made…" then all the colored ones flooded back and away, and the white ones landed on large ferns, "Aburame Shino, Aimi Cho…the legend has been completed," the two spoke in unison, but one voice was a kind female while the other was a sweet male, "One of Destruction Beetles combines with One of Dream Butterflies, creating the most profound connection ever known aside from Lifebond. This is called Dream Bond, for any desire of the heart and soul so wished shall be. Possession and spells cannot penetrate its pure walls. Take care, complete the bond, and live long and happy." They whisked up and around both of them, spraying them with special dust that would heighten their senses. They then disappeared back into the canopy.

Cho closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of the dust on her face. A blush crept upon her face as she took in the words that all the butterflies spoke. If they told her that he was the one, then maybe he is.

"Shino…I am sorry for acting foolishly. It is true that I didn't finish the last trail, but I am still High Priestess by blood right. I just don't want anyone harmed because of me..." Cho sighed, turning fully towards the male.

Shino cupped her face and frowned deeply, his features grave but determined, "This is a major question, but will marriage into another clan free you of the Aimi binds that scare you so?"

Cho stood in a silenced shock for a moment before biting her lip. "I do not honestly know. When I was training to be High Priestess, I was told beforehand that I was to marry a High Priest when I fulfilled my birthright……But maybe."

Shino thought about it and then smiled gently, "Would you marry me, then? I'll talk to Naruto, tell him the situation, and then because of the urgency we'll only have a small one." He rubbed her cheek, "As soon as it's safe, we can have a better one..." he bit his lip, "Please? You say you are afraid of me getting hurt. However, you are the one in most danger. I can care for myself, I've lasted this long through the Akatsuki and so much more. You have not, Cho. You are Peace, a lover, not a fighter."

Cho gasped, wide eyed. "...I-I can't....not yet...this just too much for me!" she cried out, burring her face in her hands.

The ever president stress finally broke the girl. So much had change in the last two years. It was to be expected that she would crack eventually.

Shino wrapped her in his arms, "Cho…Cho…Butterfly-hime, I'm sorry…" he rocked her, "Please…please, I'm sorry…" he cursed himself, "Damn, my bluntness messed up again…"

Cho clung to Shino as if he were the only sane part of her. She cried onto his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I just can't take this anymore. My entire life style was ripped from me."

Shino soothed her, "It doesn't have to be…You can still do what you've learned and been doing. So you can get to know me, I can set up a room for you and you can style it to be as familiar to you as possible," he offered, "Please? I am so sorry for being sudden…" he took out the charm and attached it to her charm bracelet, "A promise charm…" he murmured.

Cho raised the bracelet to eye level. Dark emeralds made the wings of the butterfly charm. Cho bit her lip as she stared at the charm. Why was she being so difficult? She wanted out of the life she was forced into, why not be with someone whom already stated that he cared for her?

"No…an…an engagement charm," she whispered.

Shino smiled softly, "If that is what you wish it to be, then that is what it is," he said gently. He rubbed her cheek and bit his lip. He wanted to kiss her, to see if this wasn't just imagination, but his boldness had gotten her upset already, he didn't want to do that again.

Cho closed her eyes at the now welcomed feeling of his hand on her cheek. Deep down she had hoped that he would kiss her, but he didn't. How sweet. "Shino…" she whispered as she opened her eyes and smiled at the insect ninja, "…Arigato…" Once that had been said, Cho leaned in and placed a small, shy, yet loving kiss on his lips.

Shino felt his heart stop and then get a kick-start. He leaned in and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, deeper. His Kikai, half-breeds, and butterflies all made his body hum and tingle with their buzzing and activity at the shockwaves he was receiving from such contact with Cho. He groaned against her lips and pulled away. The Aburame nuzzled the nape of her neck, his body shaking. He didn't both holding the tears, he just let them out, "No…thank you…" he murmured.


	4. Home

Home

Shino smirked as he fumbled with the keys. He had put a Kikai in Cho for her own protection like he had all his friends and her wonder was amusing. Since all his Kikai were connected to him, he chuckled each time she would try and do something with it, figure out what it could do. She'd already figured out that if she made it hum and buzz real fast, it was like she was tickling him. It was fun, when she figured out something new.

Shino finally opened the door and kicked off his shoes in the corner of the sun room/porch before he stepped inside and turned back to Cho, grinning, "Welcome to my home. My dad, Shibi, might be passed out on the couch, and my mother, Kaho, will probably be baking, since I wasn't home at suppertime." He saw her raise an eyebrow and sighed, "I do live alone, but it is Wednesday…they always come over on Wednesdays and Sundays."

"I presume that you are going to introduce me then, correct?" Cho asked with a smile as she continued to play with the Kikai. She giggled as she made it hum and buzz again causing Shino to pause a moment to laugh.

Shino used his influence to put the Kikai under wraps so he could put on a straight face and slide on his glasses. Through all this time his friend's children had forced him to not wear his shades, he'd been caught only once without them by his parents, and he only got out of that by saying they got broken by a kunai. He watched Cho, "Please, they've mellowed out over the years, but not once have I had a lady with me, besides Hinata. You'll be just fine, but I have no idea what sort of questions I'll get, especially when I tell them I'm going to marry you."

At the reminder of what was to be, Cho blushed deeply. She slipped her hand into Shino's with a shy smile. "Well, it shouldn't be worst than facing my mother..."

Shino chuckled and opened the main door, and they were blasted with the smell of fudge and peanut butter and strawberries. He breathed deeply and then turned his head in the direction of Cho since though he'd taken his main jacket off, he still had his other one with the collar. He brushed the hair from her face, "Hey now, no need to think about that. You're safe now, here with me," he nodded his head and his eyebrows arched in what would be a kind, smiling sort of way.

"You'll learn quick to gage expressions in my clan by tone of voice and how our eyebrows and cheeks move, by the way," he chuckled. Shino then led her forward, and through the living room where they were all of a sudden blocked by a bunch of Kikai, "Father…I thought you'd be asleep," he sighed as he just pushed forward and kept Cho close with an arm around her waist. He paused at the arm of the couch where Shibi was lounging.

Shibi arched his head up toward his son, "Well, I'm not. Good thing, too, you got a pretty lady friend with you! What's your name, miss?" he asked and stood so he could look at the woman, but the Kikai still did not disperse.

Cho glanced nervously at the Kikai, but bowed to Shibi. "My name is Cho A-" She paused to cough, "Ayano. Please forgive me, I'm not feeling well." She felt her cheeks burn slightly at having told a lie, but tried to continue to act as if everything was fine.

"Shino…" Shibi turned slightly to his son who flinched violently but didn't move from his position.

Shino flared his own Kikai to protect Cho, since his body was already invaded by his father's more experienced and more powerful Kikai, "Cho…my father does not…take lightly…to liars," he tried not to shrink away, but his insects were being overwhelmed. He bit his lip and tried standing tall, but Cho's fear flashed through him from the Kikai he had put inside her, and it even pierced their link. He growled and the half breeds burst from him next, flying around and creating a tight barrier, sprinkling a strange dust that drove away his father's Kikai.

Shibi was shocked, and took a step back, his Kikai returning to the guard they belonged in. Not once had his son been able to repel him. However, those insects were new. He looked accusingly at Cho and then smirked, "Cho Aimi, the Priestess in training. So you are the girl of the legend the butterflies talk of, are you? You've also caught my son's heart."

Cho clinched Shino's arm nervously as she tried to remind herself that he was Shino's father, no one to fear...hopefully. "Hai, that is me. I am sorry to have lied, but I am here in secret…"

"Because you denied the Trail of Fire, I know," Shibi nodded and ran a hand through his hair, "You really don't have to worry about being taken away. There've been others like you in the past, and they were all banished and became Rogues. They married into another clan and all forgot about them. Though, you," he waved a calm hand in front of a butterfly and they all went back into Shino, "You have to worry about your insane mother trying to kill you and your "arranged" fiancé to try and make you his."

Shibi chuckled, "Of course, you shouldn't worry about that either, so long as you have Sanctuary and Shino. Right, Kaho?" he asked since the stove had been off for a while, meaning she had been listening.

Shino smiled and smelled the fudge covered strawberries and rolls of peanut butter getting closer, "You'll like my mother," he soothed Cho.

Cho's mouth watered at the smell of wonderful goods, but most of all, chocolate. A treat she only had once before and the man who gave it to her was beaten. Chocolate was considered 'unclean' to her mother. She, on the other hand, had longed to taste it again. She never could, though, even in Konoha, because in all honesty, she did not know what to call it. The man had told her it was a sweet, but nothing more.

_'She smells wonderful…'_ Cho thought to herself, finding herself wishing to meet the woman even more.

Kaho smiled as she came out with a huge plate full of fudge, "Quite right, Shibi," she answered with a smirk. She grinned at Cho, "Hello, dear. So you're the lucky girl Shino's tried to find, eh?" she offered Cho the plate, "Have a fudge!"

Cho bit her lip as she reached for the brown square Kaho called, Fudge. When she picked one up timidly, the food squished slightly. Cho lightly bit into the fudge, finding that it sumptuously melted on her tongue. Cho closed her eyes at the wondrous sensation. She blushed as she opened her eyes again.

"I'm sorry, it's just I...I have no words to describe this sensational food. You call it fudge? I have had something similar to this only once before. I do not know what it is call but both are...magical." Cho explained shyly.

Kaho blinked and then grinned again, "That could only be chocolate you're talking about," she chuckled and set the plate down on the dining table, "Sit, sit! There're plenty more, Cho," she said, "Shino, help me with the plates. Shibi, you get the drinks," she ordered and went back into the kitchen.

Shino chuckled and went to help his mother with what was needed. They came out with the chocolate covered strawberries and other sweet treats. Once they were all set on the table Shibi placed down milk and juice. Shino sat next to Cho, "Have as much as you want, Butterfly-hime."

"Yeah, Kaho loves it when others love her cooking," Shibi said wrapping an arm around his wife.

Cho blushed at the name, carefully picking up one of the strawberries. "It is not everyday that one meets an excellent cook." the butterfly priestess complimented, biting into the sweet treat. "You both have raised quite the charming man." Even though she meant the words, her heart fluttered quickly. What was wrong with her. She had never felt such a way before.

Shibi smirked behind his collar. Kaho openly grinned, "You are suck a charming woman as well," she complimented.

Shino finished off a strawberry before breaking the news, "Cho will be living here with me. I proposed to her and we'll be eloping so her mother and "arranged fiancé" cannot take her away. Then when she is more comfortable with the idea of being with me, we'll have a proper marriage."

Kaho gasped and she then went over and hugged Cho tightly, "Oh! I'm so happy!" she cooed.

Shibi laughed, "You sure do have your own way of doing things. Well done, Shino. We'll get the papers from Naruto and you can fill them out. Though, Gomen, Cho, but I suggest you have it soon, within the next few days. You mother will sure to be by here unfortunately sooner rather than later."

Cho blushed more from such show of emotion, but hugged back nevertheless. "Hai, I understand...if need be, I will do it tomorrow or even today."

"It is too late tonight," Kaho chuckled. "Two days from now. I'll get the papers tonight and also get my wedding dress if I can find it in the back of the closet. Though you'll be eloping, it's fitting for a beautiful lady be be dressed right for the occasion. Or…would you prefer a Miko outfit to marry in? Since you'll always be a Priestess, just not the High Priestess…" she chided herself for not thinking of that first.

Cho shied from the woman, feeling the weight of change once more on her shoulders. Dresses? Still be a Priestess. All she wanted was to be live without fear of her previous life style. "I...I'm sorry I need to use the restroom...um can you tell me where it is?"

"Down the hall, right then left," Shibi answered and watched her dash off.

"Great…you scared her, mom," Shino sighed and stood with a fudge chunk in his mouth as he followed after Cho and rubbed his neck as he saw her slam the door. He stood across from it, "Gomen, it's a family trait to be blunt and unthinking…" he didn't get any response, "You can wear anything you want, Butterfly-hime. You can wear torn baggy grungy clothes for all I care."

Cho pressed her back to the door as she hung her head. "It's not about the clothes or the bluntness and unthinking....it's the fact that I have to change again. Shino, I never wanted to be a Priestess in the first place. I was forced to change then as I am now...so much is changing……I'm…I'm just so scared!"

Cho covered her face to try and hide her sobs. She hated crying so much. She hated the changes she was forced to make. She hated hating so many things.

Shino placed his hand on the door, feeling her presence. He focused and tried making the Kikai he had placed in her calm her just a bit, "Cho…" he breathed softly, "My Butterfly-hime…what do you _want_ to change into? I will try my hardest to help you, just tell me what you need."

He rested his head against the wood of the door, "I won't force you to change if you don't want to. Marriage is a big change, but it's for your protection. You can think of it as a confirmation of our friendship if you wish." He tried to think of what else he could say to make her feel better, to extinguish this fear he felt from her. He didn't mind if she cried, she obviously had a lot to cry about, but it was her fear that bothered him.

Cho shuddered slightly at the feeling the Kikai was making. "…Shino…the only changes I want right now is…to be with you and to be safe……" Cho blushed as she hiccupped from her crying. She stood away from the door and moved to the sink. Cho turned the water on so she could wash her face. She didn't want to face anyone with tear stains.

Shino wanted to ask the obvious question of 'in what way with me?' but didn't want to mess up any more than he had. Instead he opted for waiting until she opened the door to lean in and kiss her, "I'll be with you in whatever way you need." Yes, that did sound a lot better, so he continued as she was still stunned in place, "You are my precious Butterfly-hime, and I'll do anything for and with you. Just tell me, and I'll try and make it happen."

Cho bit her lip as Shino continued. "Shino…" she closed her eyes and hugged him. "I'm sorry for being difficult again…how can I face them? I acted rather rudely."

Shino laughed and kissed her hair, "It's alright. Humor my mother by wearing her wedding dress and all will be fine," he assured and led her back to the living room where Shibi was gone and Kaho was cleaning up the kitchen.

Kaho grinned, "Shibi went to get the paperwork. I wanted to stay here and make sure you're alright. I'm sorry for upsetting you…daughter," she grinned at Shino's blush but watched Cho's reaction carefully.

Cho nervously shifted around, glancing at Shino with a blush, "…Gomen for acting rudely. I would be honored if I could wear your dress."

Kaho clapped her hands together happily and hugged Cho, "Oh! This is so wonderful!" she cooed, "Welcome to the family, dear!"

Shino placed his hands on Cho's hips and kissed her cheek, "Indeed…welcome home."


	5. Trouble

Trouble

It was a month and a week after that incident, and that whole incident with Kuroi had ended up solved, finally. Yutaka was back with Cho, though he was insecure about that whole arrangement. He still had to do his weakly bug hunt, a hobby/habit of his that helped calm his nerves and also allowed him to think about things.

Cho was amazing. More insecure about things than he thought, but he was slowly helping her with those. Many times they kissed, and each one made him glad he had made the decision to be blunt and have her marry him. He still was a bit too blunt sometimes for his own good depending on the situation, and ended up making her uncomfortable but they were always able to work it out.

What the Aburame had the most fun doing though, which Cho had gradually gotten used to, was the fact he would use the Kikai he placed in her to …please her, in the most unexpected times. The first time he did it she nearly bit his head off in a lecture about he shouldn't do that since she apparently forgot they were wed. He took care of that and blew her away when he reminded her they were indeed married so he had the right to do what he wished to her. She had shut up about that but she still got mad at him for making her feel pleasure that way when they hadn't gone farther than kissing.

Shino chuckled as he examined a blue monarch butterfly. He'd been seeing more of them lately, and he figured it was because of Cho. Butterflies swarmed around her always outside in these forests, but they kindly stayed out of the house. It all seemed so surreal, so amazingly wonderful, except for the constant uneasy feeling he had, like he was being watched by a bloodthirsty being. It bothered him, but he continued hat he was doing, letting his Kikai sense out danger. Just hopefully the opponent didn't attack him dead on, he really was no good at hand-to-hand combat.

Shino continued looking at the butterflies he kept finding all around. Little, bit, and in many shapes and colors. He could've sword some looked like fairies the wings were so unique. Then he felt that unease again, and knew something wasn't quite right, "Butterfly-hime, is that you?" he called out turning around to look at his surroundings.

Hideki smirked as he stepped out into the light. "Not quite, bug-boy."

'_Bug-boy?'_ Shino faced his stalker, _'Can't anyone thing of anything original anymore?'_ his inner self ranted. He then looked up at Hideki, "Have you come to complete your threat?"

"Hai, Aburame, Once you are gone I can take back Cho." Hideki smirked, pulling out a sword.

"What would you do with her?" Shino asked. He placed his notepad in his pocket and put his glasses on. This was how he always fought, and not even the children of his friends could change that. He didn't really want to fight, though, so just kept his hands in his pockets and watched Hideki, ""You'd be cruel to her, order her around, give her no freedom, that's what you'd do. You would never love her.""

"Do really think that? I love her. She is beyond beautiful." Hideki spat, slowly advancing towards Shino.

"Hai, she is...but do you just talk of her outside beauty?" Shino tried to make them start circling, but Hideki cut him off when he tried, so he was forced to step backwards, "Do you think anything of her soul, her personality and who she is?"

"Of course, I do!" Hideki snapped, grinning as he watched Shino being forced back. "You don't understand, I love her! I watched her grow up with me. Sure I am a couple of years older than her, but it doesn't matter! As a child she would play in the gardens with those butterflies while I watched from afar from within the shrine during my studies. I knew she would be a High Priestess so I made it my life's work to become High Priest so that we would marry. We were so close to being with another forever when she betrayed me and left. She betrayed me more so now that she married _you_. I will not allow you to get in between Cho and me!"

Shino folded his arms and his bugs surrounded him, "You don't deserve her. You are a corrupt, abusive man after a pure and kind woman. I will never let you have Cho!" He shot his bugs out to Hideki and gritted his teeth, adding his aura so they would be even more deadly.

Hideki smirked as he made a couple of hand signs to create a wall of fire around him. "Too bad. Because as soon as I'm finished with you, Cho will be mine."

Shino gasped and stepped back, his bugs retreating, "Shit…" he'd never done well with fire users, for obvious reasons. He didn't know what to do. His insects would just be simply burned alive, and he hated seeing Cho's butterflies and the creations they made with his Kikai burn. All he had were his fists and legs now, but his taijutsu was just as useless because Hideki could add fire to his punches and kicks. Oh man…he man he might as well just count himself dead now.

Hideki smirked as he walked closer, the flames forming an armor around him. "What's wrong? Afraid to get burnt?"

'_Yes,'_ Shino thought but outwardly said, "No I'm not. II will take whatever you dish out on me, and not once will I back down. Cho is mine now, not yours!" he did it…he signed his death sentence right there. It was the truth though, he would never give up Cho.

This flared Hideki's anger and the said male rushed at Shino. "You will pay for taking her!" he bellowed, swinging at the bug master with his right fist that was covered in flames.

Shino saw his opening. He braced himself and took the hit, but since Hideki's fire was only focused on his fist and him, not the rest of his body, he didn't notice the Kikai sneak up behind him. Shino had been knocked against a tree by the punch and he staggered back to his feet, feeling the left side of his face burnt. His coat was also in tatters on his right side but at least it protected him from the fire.

Shino smirked at Hideki, ignoring the pain, and looked at him directly through half of his shades since the right lens broke, "She is legally mine, and I have witnesses to prove our union," he held up his wedding ring, "You can never have her, and if you try to take her, I have the right to send my friends after you or even AMBU," he smirked, "Beat me to death, burn me to ashes, whatever, but she is mine." Yes…while he distracted Hideki his Kikai formed a swarm behind him, as well as the Kikai/butterfly mix that looked more like Kikai. Well, if he went down, he'd take this jerk with him. _'Bug boy…hmph…_' he snorted.

With a growl, Hideki charged at Shino again. He somehow managed to grab Shino by the collar and began to beat him.

Shino felt the fire burn away his coat and shirt underneath until Hideki's fire punches finally hit at his skin. He winced and gritted his teach against each one, tears of pain threatening to slip down. His skin was so sensitive due to the fact he always kept it hidden. The bugs inside him also started reacting negatively and that was when he started crying out, feeling their pain add to his. Shino then smirked up at Hideki before he closed his eyes and flared his energy, his Kikai quickly surrounding the fire user and attacking him.

Hideki cried out, swatting at the bugs and stumbling away from Shino. He continued to swat at them until he made some hand signs and disappeared into his flames.

Cho pouted slightly as she sat on the window seat she had found, to her delight, was already there just covered with books and papers. It had been priceless when Shino tried looking for her and found her on the seat. Apparently it had been a while since he seen the seat.

Cho rested the side of her forehead on the glass as she gazed out at the various places where families walked. Most were of two parents laughing as their child tried showing off to them, sometimes succeeding, other failing but always welcomed by love and affection. She longed for that. She wanted her mother to welcome her back with love. She want her own child to love. She tensed up at this one. She couldn't even imagine going passed a kiss right now! She felt like such a child…

Cho shuddered slightly. Was something wrong with Shino?

"Girl..."

Cho snapped around and came face to face with her mother. "Moth-I mean High Priestess Mariko, what are you doing here?"

"Why did you choose here? Why did you choose a life in such a small house? Look at yourself. You are watching people pass by. Does that...boy not give you enough to do?" Mariko sneered as she glanced around.

Cho remained silent as she tried to gather her words, "I do as I please. You worked me all my life, Shino is giving me a chance to rest," she said sternly.

Mariko tsked and looked over her 'dead' daughter. "You were so young and beautiful…I remember how you would play along the river and in the gardens with those insects of yours. You even talked to them. Then once you came inside you would dance for me…"

"Mother, please we don't have to live like this. I am just not meant to live the lifestyle you have, but does that really mean that we can't be family?" Cho turned her head away to allow a few tear to escape. "Mama I want to be your daughter again, but I need to stay here. Shino loves me, and I him. Please can't you understand?"

The High Priestess locked eyes with her daughter for what seemed eternity, before she closed them with a sigh. "...I expect to have grandchildren soon, daughter."

Cho's eyes widened in shock. Her mother was excepting her back! The butterfly priestess teared up as she all but tackled her mother in a hug, "Oh Mama, thank you! Thank you!"

The High Priestess gripped onto her daughter's shoulders as she suddenly yelled out in pain. "Daughter? What is wrong?"

"I feel as if I have been burned! My face! It hurts!" Cho cried out, holding the right side of her face.

"Child, where is your husband?" Mariko demanded, forcing her daughter to look at her.

"H-He went on his usual bug hunts in the forest." Cho stated, cringing as she felt more blows and burns rack her body.

"Come, he must be in trouble." Mariko said, pulling along the butterfly priestess in a hurried manor.

Fairly soon, the two priestess came across the clearing where Shino sat leaning against a tree. "Shino!" Cho cried out as she raced to her husband's side.

Weakly Shino lifted his head and saw his wife. He had one arm around his waist gripping a burn that also had a gash through it, so he reached out to her with his free hand, "Cho…" he stumbled forward and nearly knocked her over since he could barely support his own weight, "I'm so glad…you're safe…" he murmured, "I'll make sure he…doesn't have you…Cho…"

Cho caught her husband and slowly lowered him to the ground. Tears blurred her sight as she looked over his wounds, though she herself could feel them, "Who? Shino-kun, who won't have me?"

"Yes, tell us who is after my daughter." Mariko softly demanded, as she studied the wounds. Burns and a gash.

"Hideki," Shino growled and looked at Cho through his broken shades, "He got away…this time. I'll make sure…he stays away…from you." He gritted his teeth and his hand found Cho's blindly. He laced their fingers together, "I'm sorry…"

"No, no, no! It's not your fault, my dearest." Cho hurriedly said, kissing his hand. "Just...please stay with me...I could go on the rest of my life, fearing Hideki, with you by my side, then to life my life alone and safe." She placed a tender kiss on Shino's lips. She felt useless right now. Back at the hospital, she only helped Sakura. Never had she faced healing someone on her own. "I am the one who is sorry, Shino-kun. I am useless, and can't heal very well."

Mariko stood straighter with a tight face marked in a scow. How dare Hideki go against her orders! She specifically told him not to do anything rash. Hunting down her daughter's husband is the very definition of rash. Now Shino had the rights to bring Konoha and the Aimi clan. "Daughter, I will send for the Aimi healers. Their clan is not that far away, but I do not think we will be able to help him there." She raised her hand and whistled a high pitched note. A flaming red falcon cried out as he landed on Mariko's arm. She pulled out a piece of paper and pen from a pocket with her kimono sleeve, and, after moving the falcon to her shoulder, wrote in hurried scratches. She gave the note to the bird and instantly it flew off towards the Aimi clan.

Shino gripped Cho's hand tighter but moved their hands up so he could wipe at her tears, "I'm not…going anywhere," he told her firmly but winced as his side started throbbing, the insects he carried moving and he closed his eyes, gritting his teeth. Opening them again he glanced down and saw the butterflies and the butterfly/Kikai mix had emerged and was fluttering around Cho's head. The blood loss was making him foggy so he couldn't understand what they wanted. He just hoped Cho did.

Cho gasped lightly as the butterfly/Kikai insects seemed to 'speak' to her. She nodded slowly and the insects landed on the burns and gash. With shaky hands, Cho made a few hand signs that the insects had whispered to her and held her hands above the mix breeds; one about Shino's gash, and the other above the face/neck area. The insects started to glow and after a moment flew rapidly away from the healed areas.

Shino smiled at Cho, his vision still fuzzy, "I'm tired Cho," he brushed his fingers on her cheek again, "I'm going to rest, but I swear I won't leave you." Cho couldn't protest after that since the poor Aburame passed out.

Cho panicked slightly, but when she noticed that his breathing calmed and she could still feel his heartbeat, she calmed down. The Aburame wife gently brushes some of the black locks from his face and removed the broken sunglasses, making a mental note to get him new ones.

A rustle came from the bushes near by, putting the two priestesses on alert. When three men dressed in white traveling clothes and carrying a stretcher appeared, the mother and daughter relaxed. Cho continued to stay near Shino as the men; the healers placed him on the stretcher and began to walk back the way they came.


End file.
